My Silent Love Song for You
by foxare
Summary: My world before I met him was only an empty, barren world of routine. But,who would have thought my encounter with a certain boy, would take me to know a world entirely different from what I had been through. AU. AkaKuro. My first fanfic ever.


**Hello.. Well, this is my first attempt of fanfiction.. I would love it if people who read it gave me their opinion about what I do wrong, what I can improve and etc. And to tell you the truth, I didn't have a good confidence in my writing skills, so yeah.. please bear with my rambling ^^;**

**The idea is taken from my old original story I've posted in deviantart. I just edit it a little to make this more fit into KnB story. Any other resemblances with other story is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke for it's belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, some grammar error, and typo maybe? ^^;**

* * *

**My Silent Love Song for You**

My world before I met him was only an empty, barren world of routine.

It's no different with robots.

But,who would have thought my encounter with a certain boy, would take me to know a world entirely different from what I had been through.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Easy to say, I fell in love at first sight for him.

Very funny. Since I was the one who always thought realistic.

What's his name, where he lives, or school, even where he come from, I absolutely have no idea.

But his figure is always ringing in my brain.

White skin, light blue hair blowing in the wind, until his blank expressionless face as he stared at the sun at dusk.

Unusual scenery of the river that I've always passed, has changed my life.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

But, whether the Goddess of Love is smiling at me or destiny was playing with me, I dunno, but I've met him again.

The figure that always haunt my nights.

While I was helping an old lady went to the hospital which was the hospital where my cousin, Midorima Shintaro, work for, I saw again his figures.

he was sitting under a maple tree, reading a book.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"What do you see, Akashi?" Asked Shintaro.

"You know that boy?" I asked without taking my eyes off him.

"Kuroko you mean?" My cousin asked, "Of course, he was one of the rehabilitation patients."

Since my parents died, my aunt and uncle were the one who take care of me.

Until I entered the college, I've then decided to not burden my aunt and uncle anymore. I've lived separatedly from them while working part-time in the hospital where Shintaro also work. And since my place is much closer to the hospital, Shintaro also lived with me.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"Forget it if you want to know him."

Said my cousin cutting my reverie.

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

"You will not be able to understand his world." Said Shintaro curtly.

I further deepen the frown on my forehead.

But before I could inquire further, my cousin was called by one of his patients.

Intrigued with the words my cousin's said, I tried to greet him. But the boy seemed not to hear my greeting.

I went and tried to say hello again. Coincidentally my figures block the sun shade.

Maybe because of it, the boy finally looked up at me.

I tried to say hello again to him. But what that boy done was only silence, even seems afraid with my presence.

"Akashi!"

I turned and saw my cousin approached me.

When I look at my cousin's expression that seems upset with me, I became confused.

My cousin squatted in front of the boy and spoke softly to the boy, "Sorry .. Kuroko.. My cousin ..Didn't mean.. To scare you"

When the boy answered slowly and with the help of sign language I realized that he's not a normal boy.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. He is one year younger than you. And he was suffering from a rare disease. The disease had made his hearing ability decreased since the age of six. Not absolutely deaf. But he will have quite difficulty to hear anything. The disease also limits his ability of speaking. Though not until made him mute, but lost his hearing ability suddenly at a very young age made him experienced a trauma and therefore he seldom want to talk to other people. " explain my cousin when we were back home,"So Akashi, I'll say this to you now before you both get hurt, you would never understand his world. You a people who love music, and he was a boy who knew no voice in his world. "

I cannot say anything back to my cousin.

Somehow my heart is sore as if crushed.

But, being the stubborn me, I didn't heed my cousin warning.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

The next day I went back to the hospital. Like yesterday, the boy was in the same bench, reading a book alone.

This time I approached him. See a shadow of people nearby, the boy looked up.

I smiled and tried to spoke softly to him. But the boy only looked scared and ran away from me.

I sigh.

The next day I went back to the boy, and again I get the same treatment.

Until three days I got the same treatment.

This is the fourth day.

I still went to the boy.

This time I noticed the boy was not in the usual bench.

My spirits slightly decreased. Does he hate me, huh?

But the strong wind that suddenly blows, show me a landscape that had been obscured by the bushes from where I stood.

The boy wasn't there in the bench, instead he was helping a little boy who fell near the bushes.

Seeing me, he immediately fled as usual.

Which as usual I will go home, but I saw something lying on the ground.

A forget-me-nots flower which have been dried and used as a bookmark.

Actually, if think of now. My actions during the past four days it really makes no sense.

But then I thought again, maybe this is what is called destiny.

The next day, I went back to the hospital.

This time I noticed he was reading as usual.

The boy was going to run again when he saw my reflection. But this time I was able to held his hand gently.

"Wait, please. I mean no harm to you." I said slowly so that he could read my lips.

I handed the dried forget-me-nots to him.

And, guess what? Since then I've always been grateful to that dried forget-me-nots.

Because thanks to that, I get to know Tetsuya more closely.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

And, regardless of his shortcomings, you will only see Tetsuya as a nice and gentle boy, and have a wide knowledge.

Although he cannot hear, but Tetsuya know much about music. In theory of course.

I know exactly, Tetsuya, he dreamt of becoming a musician before he lost his hearing.

Knowing the story, my heart felt torn apart and crushed at the same time.

It was also the moment I knew I was no longer just interested in Tetsuya. But I've fallen in love with him.

But, at the same time there is a speck of doubt for me.

I who is a musician, would always remind Tetsuya of his dream that has been destroyed by ruthlessly.

And for myself, can I share my world with Tetsuya?

If I decide to go further in this relationship, can we still survive and not hurt each other?

Apparently this is what my cousin meant.

I'll never able to understand the suffering Tetsuya had been through.

His fear and grief.

I know Tetsuya 's love for music is large.

Very large, so too will be able to harm him if he is constantly reminded of his limitations.

But, I also can't help but feel that more love thrives in my heart.

Without i realized, the time has changed to spring.

It has been a week I did not go to the hospital to meet Tetsuya.

Edge of the river where I first saw Tetsuya sat began filled with flowers.

I don't know what carried me away, but I decided to stop first at the river's edge. I sat right where I saw Tetsuya for the first time.

Sunset is also what I saw, just like at that time. It's beautiful.

A beauty that made me want to cry.

Why gentle boy like him should experienced such fate?

I bow my head. And without I could hold it, I cry.

Tetsuya, why his dream has to be destroyed in that way?

A soft song that I heard made me raise my head.

An old man who was holding a little dog who was sleeping, singing a song for the little dog.

"Good evening." Says the old man with a friendly smile when he saw me looking at him, "A beautiful afternoon isn't it?"

"Sure." I said wiping away my tears.

The old man smiled as he resumed his song chant.

I also looked again at sunset.

"The sun was almost completely set, indicating that this day will end soon, isn't it young man?" Said the oldman was when he finished singing songs.

"Yes, but will soon be greeted by another day. The sun rises that will bring new misery." I said bitterly.

"Really?" Asked the old man, "Why would you even think like that, young man?"

"For someone like us that are normal, then the days we've been through would be just beautiful. But for those who have a deficiency, isn't every new day will only bring suffering? "

"If you think so, probably right." Replied the old man gently stroking his dog, "But did you ever think like, 'Lovely day, if we the normal ones think it's not beautiful. Then it will be not beautiful. Therefore, we should enjoy the days we were given, and as much as possible to make other people also enjoy this beautiful day.' ? "

I paused on the words of the old man that I didn't expected.

The old man smiled again, "For this child, the world might have died because of disability he have."

"What do you mean, Mister?"

"Shiro, this child. It has a congenital defect. He can not smell and can not heard. For a dog, that's tantamount to death, right?"

The old man stroked the puppy who had been asleep in his arms.

"But I believe, if feelings can be conveyed not only one way. Although Shiro could not heard or smelled, but my feeling that wanted to show him how wonderful this world would be up. Like when I sang with all my heart for him, then my feelings must also be up. "

At these words the old man, myself who have been locked in a narrow box, feel free.

Tears began to flow out.

How stupid of me for this.

If I that normal one cannot show how beautiful this world, wouldn't that make Tetsuya become even more miserable and suffer?

The words of the old man really opened my eyes.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

The next day I went back to visit Tetsuya, after a week does not go to visit him.

As he saw I'm coming, Tetsuya smile brightly.

I squatted down in front of Kuroko and holding his hand.

I put on headphones on him and play him a song.

"Akashi-kun, what ..?" Asked Tetsuya but I stopped him mouth with one finger.

I put his hand on mine and said, "Listen to this, Tetsuya.."

I began to sing softly.

I pour all my feelings into the song I sang it.

When I finished, Tetsuya is crying.

"Tetsuya, I love you. No matter the shortcomings you have, you are you. That's what I like. Your superiority, your shortcomings. All of it, establish yourself in present. And I love it all, Tetsuya. This song, is song I made just for you. I wish I could be the one to be able to demonstrate to you how beautiful this world. "

Tetsuya remove the headphones that I put upon him.

"I can hear it.. Sei-kun..." Tetsuya said my first name slowly, crying.

His lips slowly formed a smile, "Your Song.. I can hear it.. In here.." Tetsuya said, pointing to his chest.

"Your feelings .. In the song had conveyed to me. Thank you, Sei-kun."

I kissed his hand.

"I love you, Tetsuya."I repeated, kissing his lips.

"I also love you, Sei-kun." Muttered Tetsuya.

Have you ever think that the human beings are unique?

They have various ways to express feelings.

And it's all based on love.

Can you believe in the miracle of love?

I believe.

This is my Silent Love Song.

Which is delivered thanks to the miracle of love.

**~ The End~**

* * *

**I'm not too good in fluffy things, so yeah.. sorry if it too cheesy.. "OTL**

**So, I'd love it if you can tell me where I do a mistake or maybe drop a criticism or your opinion to help me improve my writing skill.**

**Anyway, thanks to whoever read this story until the end. ^_^**


End file.
